


My Loneliness is Killing Me

by creamfacedbusinessboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: .....sort of, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, but hank is an android, connor is human and so is gavin, its mostly convin with referenced hankcon in the end, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamfacedbusinessboy/pseuds/creamfacedbusinessboy
Summary: 'Gavin knew Connor Stern had some unhealthy coping mechanisms, fucking him being one of them.'Gavin and Connor have sex to cope with their trauma. Gavin wishes it were more. Then a revolution happens.





	My Loneliness is Killing Me

 Gavin knew Connor Stern had some unhealthy coping mechanisms, fucking him being one of them.

 Following the death of the detective's twin brother, Connor had begun coming to Gavin to let off steam and keep his demons at bay. The two had never been particularly good friends, moreso developing a grudging appreciation for each others’ talent in the field, and Gavin couldn't have told you a year ago that the boy wonder would have slipped him a note with his apartment's address and an indecent proposal that would turn their relationship on its head.

 Gavin certainly wasn't complaining, though.

 This wasn't the first or even second time this week Gavin had Connor spread out on his cock, face pressed against the sheets, moaning for him to go deeper. Gavin was happy to oblige, picking up the length of his stroke and relishing in the loud smack of his balls against Connor's thighs.

 “You fucking like that, baby?”

 “F-fuck yeah, Gav… just like th- _haah_ -at!” Connor gasped.

 Gavin had fucked a fair few people in his lifetime but Connor was one of his favorite partners. Just the contrast between his aloof, no-nonsense demeanor on a case and the sweaty, writhing mess beneath him was enough to turn him on more than anything. Didn't hurt that in some messed up way Gavin got to feel like he was fucking the taller man's superiority complex out of him.

 Sweat continued to pool on Connor's neck and back, running along the patterns of moles Gavin was delighted to discover the first time they slept together. Connor spread his legs wider on his shitty mattress, letting Gavin get deeper inside him, striking him so perfectly he began to start making hitched, panting breaths. Gavin was getting close, and so was Connor, hitting his stride and pumping quickly and sharply, leaning over Connor's frame and grasping him around the hips before-

 … a loud, sustained whine permeated the air, one that wasn't from Connor. A scratching at the door soon followed and Gavin sighed as he realized that Chloe must have finished her chew treat ahead of schedule.

 For the most part, Gavin liked dogs. That affection generally extended to Connor's shepherd mix. Right now, however, he wanted nothing more than to punt the little bastard into outer space. 

 “Can you _please_ get your dog to shut the hell up,” he pleaded, every other word punctuated with an aggression-laced thrust.

 Connor gave a shudder and turned his firey eyes onto Gavin's, giving him an unrestrained glare. _Man, that shouldn't turn him on more._ “She has more right to be here than you. Just finish already and I'll go check on her.”

  _Just finish already? Oh, he'll fucking finish._

 Gavin let out an annoyed growl and shoved Connor's head back to the pillow. Gavin didn't prefer doing it rough, but sometimes that was all Connor would allow him. Any attempts at genuine care or emotion during sex was swiftly shut down.

 The dog still scratching to be let in to the locked bedroom, Gavin reached around to quickly jerk Connor off out of rhythm with his thrusts. His stamina wasn't the greatest but he still always endeavored to get his partner off first, it was only polite. Connor began panting again under the onslaught of Gavin’s cock fucking in and out of him harder than before. He wrapped his hand atop Gavin's, adjusting the speed to bring himself to climax. 

 “Gavin. Gavin I'm gonna c-come… h- _ahh!_ ”

 Connor spilled over his own and Gavin's hand, making the prettiest little gasping sigh he had ever heard. Maybe that was just the high from sex talking. Connor taken care of, collapsing back onto the dirtied sheets, Gavin pushed his hips down and apart even further and thrust into his quivering hole without abandon, Connor’s breaths continuing to hitch all the while. He gave a couple final pumps before feeling his climax almost roll through him. Connor sensed it too.

 “Don't come inside me.”

 “Okay, _fuck_ , uh… where do you want it?”

 “I don't care. Not in my ass.”

 Just before losing control and doing exactly what Connor had instructed him not to, Gavin quickly pulled out and jerked himself the last few pumps to completion, his cum streaking out against the lovely curve of Connor's back. 

 “Oh baby… goddamn.”

 He leaned down and gave a quick kiss to Connor's neck before he could complain and collapsed on the queen bed next to him. Sleepily he flipped over to face his partner and gave him a wry smile, being met with a look of mild irritation.

 “Did you really have to make such a mess?”

 “What?”

 “On my back. Fowler's been calling me in non-stop. I'll need to have another shower now.”

 Despite ruining the afterglow, Gavin got a bit of a second wind at the implication Connor would otherwise have been willing to wear his spunk had he not needed to return to the precinct.

 “Hey, babe, you said anywhere. I just took you at your word,” Gavin defended, propping his defined arms up behind his head. Connor only sighed and slowly straightened up from his position, stretching his aching muscles and resting a good 20 seconds in the child's pose before switching to cobra.

  _Just got his back blown out and he's doing yoga_. Gavin couldn't help but find it endearing - and a little sexy.

 Finishing his stretches, Connor sighed and moved to hop off the bed towards the en suite. Visibly hesitating, he leaned over and gave Gavin a soft kiss on the lips before slipping away. 

 “You can help yourself to something in the fridge, but don't feel obligated to stick around,” he called out before shutting the door.

 Hearing the shower start, Gavin allowed himself a moment to wallow. After sleeping together, Connor never expressed a desire to appreciate each other's company in the afterglow before slipping away to clean himself up. Gavin enjoyed taking in Connor's sex-mussed look; there was a vulnerability to him he didn't allow at work. He knew as well as anyone that his brother's death had devastated him, his outlook and physical appearance taking a turn for the worse. Despite it all Connor still tried to maintain a layer of disaffected professionalism, rather than attempting to open up about his trauma to anyone Gavin knew of.

 Like he said, unhealthy coping mechanisms.

 A high whimper brought Gavin's attention back to the neurotic dog scratching the paint off of Connor's door. Of course, he couldn't have taken care of that before retreating to his solitary shower.

 He rolled off the bed and pulled on his discarded pair of boxers, padding to the door to let the little menace in. She circled his feet a couple of times, allowing Gavin a few pets before racing back out to the kitchen for a treat. Chloe likely looked forward to Gavin's visits more than anyone; he always ended up spoiling her. 

 Grabbing her a grain-free, organic dog biscuit from the jar labeled “Paws Off My Treats!” on the counter, he slunk over to the kitchen to scan through what he could scavenge from Connor's sparse refrigerator.

  _Jackpot._

 Gavin spied a slice of the chocolate cheesecake Connor had hoarded after Ben's small birthday party earlier that week. Connor certainly would never have consumed something so calorie-rich in the presence of others, so this must have been a special secret treat for his own knowledge only.

 Gavin helped himself to the lone slice as payback for Connor abandoning him.

 Enjoying the rich sweetness of the cake, he recalled his and Connor's relationship through the years. When Connor had initially been hired by the DPD, a fresh-faced transfer newly promoted to Detective, Gavin had hated him. Sure, he spent more than a few hours of the day subtly eyeing him; it wasn't often they got such a young and handsome addition to the force - not least one who was likely attracted to men. The prim and polished golden boy persona did him in, though. He actually believed that by becoming a cop he was going to help change their fucked up city for the better. Gavin couldn't stand by-the-book brown-nosing little shits like that. Niles had been alive then.

 Six months ago, when Niles was killed in a car accident Connor survived, that all changed. Suddenly Connor began showing up to work late, or hung over, if he showed up at all. Fowler kicked his ass over it, and in time he got his shit together, in the sense that he did his utmost to act like nothing was wrong. When Connor slipped back into his no-nonsense workaholic routine the rest of the precinct may have been relieved, believing he had returned to his old self - but Gavin knew that wasn't the case. Gavin knew, because Connor, the gorgeous disaster who would trade daily barbs with him before the accident and only silence after, had come to him asking for a 'distraction’ from the inescapable despair following his every move. 

 Maybe it was wrong of Gavin to take him up on it. It was destructive behavior for both of them; for Connor, using him to fill a void rather than seek actual emotional help, and for Gavin, because he had known since the first time he watched Connor shudder and hitch out his name, wrapped so tightly around him he could barely breathe, that this could never be just about sex. Gavin was catching feelings and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

 Connor was so, so beautiful and Gavin was ashamed it took him until the man had been broken and haphazardly put back together for him to realize it. The sex was amazing, but even better than that was the closeness he got to feel. Connor would never allow that outside of the bedroom; he was too afraid of losing someone again, and Gavin had probably been too big of an asshole for him to consider more than their current situation with him.

 Gavin allowed himself hope, though, even if he told himself he didn't deserve it. Little things, like the small kiss Connor had stopped to give him before escaping to the bathroom. Tiny moments that hinted at the possibility of affection, ones that Connor seemed reluctant to address himself. Gavin would have to keep trying.

 While Gavin was lost in thought, Connor strode back into the kitchen wearing fresh briefs and a half buttoned shirt to put on a pot of coffee, bending down to give Chloe, who had been laying between Gavin's feet, a quick rub to her ears. Gavin slid his arm around the slighter man's waist, trying to ignore how he slightly stiffened up at the action. 

 “What that about going back to the station?” he asked, attempting to hide the half-empty takeout container behind his back. 

 “Fowler's been calling me repeatedly to demand I head back to the precinct. Says he has a case and a 'special delivery’ from CyberLife to aid in the deviant investigation, and they got impatient of it trying to track me down.” 

 “Well, lucky you. Looks like you'll have your own plastic bastard to order around my crime scenes.” 

 “They're not _your_ crime scenes when the case is pertinent to my- wait a minute, is that Ben's chocolate cheesecake?” Connor narrowed his eyes.

  _Shit_. “Nope.”

 “Get the fuck out of my apartment.”

 

\---

 

 One week later and the world had turned upside down. The androids had become self aware and decided to send a message to the human race. Markus and his band of revolutionaries burned squares, murdered cops- hell, they'd started a verifiable war right in the heart of Detroit.

 And missing in all of this chaos was Connor.

 After hearing about the clash between androids and police in Hart Plaza, Gavin had frantically called Connor to make sure he was okay. He knew he had been running around with his own android meant to stop the deviancy cases; who knows what would have happened if the thing had gone deviant itself and hurt Connor.

 At least, that's what Gavin told himself he was worried about. He knew that the thing wouldn't hurt Connor. He knew Connor wasn't afraid of it, had no reason to be, because he knew that Connor had fallen in love with a machine.

 He'd fallen in love with a collection of wire, plastic, and false programming and it had only taken a goddamn week.

 Gavin had first seen the two together the night after they slept together for the last time, the night Gavin had stolen his cheesecake. He'd showed up to the precinct the next morning to see the figure of an older man (is that what CyberLife went for now? Was it to make it look like a grizzled noir detective?) with white hair tied back in a small ponytail and a jacket advertising its origin looking through the shit on Connor's desk, Connor nowhere to be seen. Gavin ignored it, wanting to interact with the thing as little as possible until it wandered into the break room while he was chatting with Tina.

 Thinking he could show off a little, he tried to push the thing around and when it gave him a snarky reply Gavin went for a punch to the gut. Hitting the android was like hitting a wall made of hard plastic; all it got Gavin was a sore hand, spilled coffee, and an injured sense of pride. When Connor finally came in and presumably got lectured by Fowler about his reluctance towards an android partner, Gavin watched him and the robot get into some sort of confrontation that ended in Connor attempting to lift up the android against the dividing wall of his desk. The android calmly manhandled Connor off of him and the two made their way out of the precinct to continue whatever investigation they were on.

 Gavin didn't see much of the pair over the next few days, brushing into Connor only at the android sex club, but he certainly heard of their exploits. About how Connor had tried to run into traffic to chase a pair of suspected deviants, and the robot he had learned was going by “Hank,” had stopped him. About how Connor had overstepped in another chase and almost fallen off a roof, the android abandoning its target and helping back up to safety. About how after that night in the Eden Club it had let two deviants claiming to be in love escape - Connor even commending the android for it.

 About how Hank had broken into Connor's home because he had passed out from a combination of exhaustion, malnourishment, and alcohol abuse; a night that Gavin's texts went unanswered.

 Gavin may not know Connor better than his brother had, but he knew him pretty well. He could tell that the robot had changed Connor for the better. He was happier, somehow- Gavin couldn't remember the last time he had seen Connor smile, and now he couldn't miss the way he looked at the android like he gave him the world. Something had changed between the two, Gavin was sure of that.

 And now, after things had gone to shit and the deviants decided to proclaim their equality through violent revolution, Connor and the android were nowhere to be found. 

 Gavin had a better than good guess that the two had run off together. Assuming he wasn't killed by some rogue terminator, he was left to clean up the shit Hank's little friends had made. And Connor had presumably escaped to live out his days in the arms of a plastic man.

 The precinct was thrown into chaos, all hands on deck, but Gavin couldn't give less of a shit. He just wanted to go home. On his way out another detective grabbed him to ask where Detective Stern had gone off to, when Fowler had been calling him all day?

 “Hell if I know.” Gavin slipped out the door.

 Taking back streets to avoid traffic and looters, Gavin finally arrived at his apartment after what felt like hours. Giving his cat a distracted pet, he shucked his jacket, grabbed a beer, and propped himself in front of the television to watch the collapse of society in real time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everybody for the kind words on my first fic :) i'm not a writer by any means but i love reverse au hankcon and i love convin so i figured why not mesh the two!


End file.
